Smurfs: The Magical Blue Season 1
Season 1 of Smurfs:The Magical Blue is the introduction of the main characters,returning characters,cartoon show characters,etc.Mainly,the season will focus on various Smurfs or Humans,before that,the Smurfs will find their abilities which was been lost ever since they were born(example:Clumsy's ability is to give any Smurf good luck).This will have the time lost Smurfs waking up from a long nightmare which was casted by Gargamel and Nightmarey.Season 1 will have Smurfette's abilities from the 2011 film and CGI film,for the next few seasons,she will have a new ability called The Talent Restorer.It would be desired that it would be aired next year and this season will air the special,A Smurfy Spring Picnic. Intro The Intro takes place in Smurf Village,with all the Smurfs doing their daily chores.In the next scene,we see that the portal to the Hidden Woods was now opened with the Magicsons coming out of it.Next,we see Papa Smurf and Grandpa Smurf facing off their enemies.The next scene takes us to Allura's domain,where we see her casting a spell,with her saying that she will have her sweet revenge,after she said that,we see all the Smurfs running from their burned village,then,Smurfette ran into Erika,with the female Smurf pleading for the human's help,then we see a giant dragon bursting his flames while Elisa raced behind Eric as he hold up his shield.Then we are carried to Gargamel's hovel with Witch Capturey,then we see them chasing the Smurfs,but Papa Smurf released a potion which turns them into pigs.Lastly,a Smurf then races to the logo and is seen raising his arms infront of the logo. Episode Listings Episode 1: Meeting The Smurfs Episode 2: In Search Of New Friends Episode 3: The Crystal World Episode 4: Smurfette's Wishing Rose Episode 5: Jokey's Coughing Madness Episode 6: Dust Of Witch Capturey Episode 7: The Wand Of Evil Episode 8: Elisa's Archery Failure Episode 9: Gargamel And Witch Capturey Episode 10: Nat's Un-Nature Behaviour Episode 11: The Abduction Spell Episode 12: Brainy's Careless Actions Episode 13: Johan's Meeting With Eric Episode 14: As The Story Unfolds Itself Episode 15: Erika's Interaction Headphones Episode 16: Savina's Free Time Episode 17: The Strange Note Of The Evil Elves Episode 18: A Smurfette In Icicles Episode 19: The Brown Smurfs Episode 20: The Smurfling's Un-Smurfy Problems Episode 21: Rellette Episode 22: The Curse Of The Demons Episode 23: Eric's Mistake Episode 24: Clumsy's No Wrong Day Episode 25: A Land In Danger Episode 26: The Return Of The Pepper Pirates Episode 27: Allura's Return Episode 28: The Nightmare Curse Episode 29: The Unknown World Episode 30(season finale): Blue Of Goodness What's Smurfing Next On Magical Blue? Main Page | Season 2 Songs Smurf Song You'll Find The Smurfy Way(intro song) I Can Be A Hero Dreams Of The Ballad Let's Celebrate,The Smurf's Way Nothing Is More Powerful Then Your Smurfiness Your Smurf Friend Are Always There For You I'll Be The Way I Am No One Can Do This To Kind Smurfs I'll Try What It Takes To Achieve My Dreams(credit song) Voice Cast For The Season(Possible) Erika Magicson-Jen Taylor Elisa Magicson-Katy Perry Eric Magicson-Michael Bell Papa Smurf-Mandy Patinkin Smurfette-Emily Rose Clumsy Smurf-Bill Callaway Brainy Smurf-Danny Pudi Hefty Smurf-Matt Stone Grandpa Smurf-Jonathan Winters Nanny Smurfette-Susan Blu Baby Smurf(Orin Smurf)-Juile McWhirter Greedy Smurf-Jim Cummings Harmony Smurf-Rob Paulsen Poet Smurf-Frank Welker Painter Smurf-Phil LaMarr Farmer Smurf-Alan Young Handy Smurf-Bret Marnell Nat Smurfling-Charlie Adler Slouchy Smurfling-Noelle North Snappy Smurfling-Pat Musick Sassette Smurfling-Juile Dees-McWhirter Tailor Smurf-Kip King Reporter Smurf-Edward Asner Marina The Mermaid-Hayden Panettiere King Aquaius-Mike Judge Lazy Smurf-Bob Bergen Grouchy Smurf-Clancy Brown Rellette Smurfette-Anna Garduno Icicle Smurfette-Laura Bailey Curey-Ashley Johnson Jane-Jennifer Hale Dave-Billy West Princess Unia-Tara Strong Baker Smurf-Mark Hamill Chef Smurf-Ron Perlman Clockwork Smurf-Unknown Clockette-Unknown Gutsy Smurf-Tim Curry Miner Smurf-Mel Blanc Tracker Smurf-Keith David Vanity Smurf-Joe Alaskey Vexy Smurfette-Grey Griffin Hackus Smurf-Steve Blum Wild Smurf-Unknown Nosey Smurf-Daran Norris Jokey Smurf-Tom Kenny Gargamel-Rainn Wilson Azrael-Don Messick Scruple-Brenda Vaccaro Witch Capturey-Courtenay Taylor Zeck-Mel Blanc Lord Balthazar-Jim Cummings Hogatha-Grey Griffin Monty The Vulture-Unknown Allura-Susan Blu Scour-Edward Asner Monulf-Grant Gottschall Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue